Mundo Color Gris
by Pyb World
Summary: Mí mundo era de color gris, mi pasado y presente tambien, todo por culpa de esa maldita cicatriz que le dejé en su bello rostro un año atrás. La pena presente inundaba mi adolorido abrumado corazón.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el titulo de Amanda B. Belleth y el resto es solo mío.

* * *

**Mundo Color Gris**

* * *

_"Es una estupidez tratar de proteger a alguien alejándote de el o ella, así la hieres más"_

* * *

Miró como el agua golpea la ventana de mi habitación, le pongo mi máxima atención a cada gota que resbala lentamente por la ventana, para que el agujero de mi pecho que _él_ dejó no se abra. Como cada día, no bajé a tomar desayuno, no lo necesito, solo el almuerzo, eso era suficiente para sacear mi hambre por un día entero.

Esa era por una de las razones por las cuales Charlie no visita la Push, creo que mi padre le odia, pero no lo culpo, él me dejó sin ninguna explicación y esta vez nadie, pero absolutamente nadie me puede sacar de la oscuridad. Creo que exagero, porque sí hay alguien que niega a que me sumerja en el dolor.

Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, en el último momento, escucho como la ventana de mi habitación se abre, subo mi cabeza y lo veo, al que ahora es mi mejor amigo, el que me mantiene a flote. Sonrió, verlo me hace sonreír, mirar sus ojos dorados y su pelo cobrizo sanan un poco el dolor de mi pecho que dejo él cuando lo fui a buscar luego de que desapareciera, luego de que me diera cuenta de que lo amaba con una intensidad tan grande como la que antes lo amaba.

_No lo veía por ninguna parte, y la lluvia que caía frente la ventana de mi coche tampoco ayudaba._

_Estaba frustrada._

_Pero aún más dañada por dentro, me odiaba por haberle dicho en el cine que todavía no sanaba, era una mentira, yo ya estaba sanada, él me sanó, pero ahora se me estaba abriendo una nueva herida, que él cavó por su propia cuenta en mi pecho. Sin tan solo me hubiera besado, si Mike se hubiera demorado un poco más en el baño del cine, en estos momentos podría estar disfrutando de su reconfortante calor._

_A lo lejos divisé una montón de muchachos, con el torso descubierto y el rostro serio, entre ellos estaba Jacob. No era una estrella de cine ni nada por el estilo, pero no supe como reaccionar cuando lo vi. Su rostro estaba cambiado, traía un tatuaje en unos de los brazos y el pelo lo traía cortado, no esa maraña que siempre se movía cuando él lo hacía._

_Mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaron cuando vieron que se empezaba a marchar._

_Me bajé del auto y empecé a caminar a pasos rápidos en su dirección._

_—¡Jake! —no me respondió—, ¡Jacob! —en ese momento su cuerpo se tensó y miró en mi dirección. En sus ojos había culpa y dolor, pero todo eso se disipó al verme, sus ojos estaban algo parecido a hipnotizados, pues no los quitaba de los míos, por más que yo avanzara furiosa en su dirección—, Jacob —susurré cuando estuve a su altura. Él miro a sus espaldas a los chicos, estos asintieron y desaparecieron en el bosque._

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres Isabella? —me estremecí ante su tono frío y distante. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, y su mirada me recorría por completa, me sentía insegura frente de él. Quería pegarle, llorar, salir corriendo, pero nada posible. Si lloraba el pensaría que soy débil, si escapaba no tendría fuerzas para volver a buscarlo, si le pegaba de nada serviría._

_No sabía que hacer._

_—¿Qué quiero? Debes saber qué es lo que quiero Jacob, solo te quiero a ti. Sé que te dañé esa tarde en el cine, pero créeme, me arrepiento —mi voz era ahogada y estaba cerca de estar rota, verlo tan indiferente me mataba._

_—Vete Bella —dijo mientras la lluvia le caía sobre los hombros al igual que a mí, pero a diferencia de él, a Jacob se le evaporaban en los hombros—. Quiero que te vayas._

_—¿Qué? Jacob ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —lágrimas involuntarias cayeron por mi rostro, se fundieron con la lluvia, no sé si Jacob las notó, pero seguía mirándome sin moverse—. ¿Es que Sam cambió tú forma de pensar?_

_—No, Sam no tiene nada que ver con esto —respondió con un poco de temblores en las manos—, él solo me ha estado ayudando, es un buen chico —no sabía si le habían lavado el cerebro o algo por el estilo._

_No podía ser que cambiara de parecer en tan solo unas semanas._

_—¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? Jacob, esto me está matando, me mata. Lo siento si te hice daño, pero te juro que yo no quería... —no me dejó terminar._

_—¿Qué no quería que Bella? No importa, ese no es el problema. La cosa es que no te quiero ver más rondando por estos lugares... yo no soy bueno —e__sa última frase fue la gota que derramo mi vaso. No podía decir semejante mentira._

_—¿Qué no eres...? ¡Jacob! ¡Como dices semejante palabrería! ¡Eres bueno! ¡Un buen chico! ¡Por eso te necesito! ¡Sé que suena egoísta pero es verdad! —grité algo histérica, lo necesitaba como si mi vida pendiera de su cuerpo cálido junto al mío._

_—Te equivocas —él seguía sin perder el control como yo—. Ya no lo soy, solía ser un buen chico, alguien que podía sonreír por todo... pero ya esta en el pasado, no lo puedes cambiar, nadie lo puede cambiar._

_—Lo siento —volví a repetir en un susurro inaudible._

_Mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo._

_—No, no debes sentirlo, no es tú culpa, solo es algo que ocurrió y listo. La culpa lo tienen otras personas, si es que se les puede llamar como tal —ahora si estaba perdiendo el control, su mirada estaba enojada y parecía como si estuviera siego por la impotencia que le hacían recordar esas personas._

_—Dime quienes son._

_—No querrás saberlo —dijo él tajante._

_—Por favor —supliqué._

_—Esta bien, pero después no andes diciendo que no te lo advertí. Por que los culpables son esas sanguijuelas que tanto amas, los Cullen —me quede impresionada, no sabía de donde Jacob había sacado esa información, pero en estos momentos no me preocupaba._

_—No se de que estas hablando —pronuncié en un intento de ocultar su existencia._

_—Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando Isabella, le has mentido al todo el mundo, a Charlie, Reneé, tus amigos, pero no me lo harás a mí, ya no me mentiras... ya no más —parecía como si hubiera terminado la conversación, porque se dio media vuelta en dirección al bosque._

_—¡Jacob! —mi vos salió rota y no lo pude contener, me puse a llorar, el pecho me dolía como nunca. Y antes de nunca más volver a ver su cara, vi como me miraba por última vez, con el dolor marcado en su rostro moreno._

_Después su cuerpo se perdió entre los árboles_

_—Jacob —susurré, ya no tenía voz para hablar lo suficiente fuerte._

_Me moví de mi lugar y me fui a mi coche, una vez dentro me di cuenta que estaba toda empapada, pero no me importó._

_No si estaba siendo rota de mil formas como una muñeca de trapo._

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo.

Me abracé mi pecho buscando consuelo, pero no fue necesario por mucho tiempo, ya que unos brazos fríos me rodearon y enfriaron el dolor caliente de mi pecho, relajándolo un poco.

Lo malo. El dolor sería más grande cuando se fuera.

—Lo siento, Edward, te manché la camisa —dije con la voz rota mirando su bonita camisa manchada en lágrimas. El me miró y luego a la camisa, de nuevo a mí.

—No importa. Alice va a salir de compras mañana y quiere que te invite, dice que no quiere estar sola.

—Gracias, por todo —él sabía a que me refería.

—No te preocupes, sabes que te amo y que haría lo que fuera posible por que estés mejor —en eso recordé el día en que volvió, yo estaba a punto de tirarme del acantilado, así queriendo terminar mi asco de vida.

_Miré por última ves el agua enfebrecida bajo mis pies, tanto que llegaba a dar miedo._

_El acantilado._

_Tomé aire._

_Escuché los aullidos de los lobos._

_Debería ser Victoria que de nuevo se coló por sus defensas, tan ágil como todo vampiro. Me dio un poco de miedo, no quería que Jake o alguien saliera lastimado por mi culpa y menos en mano de una vampira sádica que lo único que quería era venganza._

_Se decepcionaría al saber que no alcanzó a matarme por su propia cuenta. Espero que nadie le afecte mi muerte, con tal, de seguro nadie se enteraría ni nadie sufriría por eso. Ya que él no me amaba y no tenía Edward cerca para que me salve._

_Lloré por última vez, mi último respiro y mi último sonido que escucharía, pero solo escuchaba el chocar de las olas contra las rocas del acantilado._

_—Te amo Jacob —esas serían mis ultimas palabras._

_Puse en mi mente una imagen suya, para que por lo menos morir pensando en él, que sepa que lo amo como nunca pensé que lo haría. Di un paso al vació, pero en vez de sentir el viento chocando contra mi cuerpo, lo que sentí fueron unas frías manos tomándome por la cintura. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que tocaba piso._

_En frente mío estaba Edward, sentí como las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y luego las solté, lo abrase como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Lo extrañe tanto, no lo iba a soltar para que se fuera de nuevo._

_Era mío ahora._

_Le besé la mejilla y me separé, pero no pude evitar abrazarlo de nuevo. Escuché varios gruñidos a nuestro alrededor. Saqué la cabeza de su pecho y me di cuenta que tres de la manada nos estaban mirando, entre ellos estaba él._

_—Haz roto el tratado —gruñó mostrando todos los dientes._

_Por un momento me asusté__, se comportaban como verdaderos animales._

_—Lo siento perro, pero ella estaba a punto de arrebatarse la vida en unos de su acantilados ¿No creen que era mejor que rompa el tratado a que la hija del oficial de policía muriera en sus terrenos? —nadie respondió._

_Yo solo pude ocultar el rostro de nuevo en su pecho._

_—Bella —ese fue Jacob que habló—, ¿En qué estabas pensando? —su vos estaba rota, lo que desgarró mi corazón de mil formas distintas, todas dolorosas, unas más que las otras._

_Solo sollocé en el pecho de Edward, no quería verlo, el corazón me dolía aun más si lo tenia en frente mío. Quería que Edward me sacara de ahí. Pase la pequeña discusión una y otra vez, hasta que me di cuenta que... Edward le había llamado perro a Sam y eso no era un vocabulario normal en él._

_—¿Por qué les has dicho perro a Sam? —pregunté como niña que no sabe como sumar._

_Su mirada se dirigió a la mía, me miró con amor y cariño. Podía jurar que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí._

_Edward pensó un poco antes de responder._

_—Al parecer no te han contado lo que son —lo miré con una ceja levantada, indicando que no entendía nada—. Bueno Bella, ellos son unos monstruos, que pueden dañar por ser tan inestables. Por eso quiero que te alejes de ellos, pueden perder el control y dañarte —seguía sin entender. Edward leyó mi expresión—. Ellos son hombres lobos, Bella. Por eso pueden matar a las personas que quieran, pero se hacen llamar protectores._

_—Tú no debería contarle esa cosas sanguijuela, somos nosotros los que deberíamos, sobre todo yo —gruñó Jacob, quise mirarlo, a pesar de que me doliera, quería ver su rostro moreno._

_Era masoquista, lo sé._

_Me fijé en su cuerpo, se estaba convulsionando por completo... Y de un rato para otro, había un lobo cobrizo en frente nuestro, que mostraba sus dientes en forma de amenazante._

_Edward me empujó lanzándome lejos._

_Así empezó la pelea._

_Jacob lo atacó primero y Edward lo lanzó volando lejos en defensa propia, temí que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado, o peor, muerto. No quería que alguien sufriera por mi culpa... otra ves. Me paré y traté de que se detuvieran gritándoles, pero era imposible, no me escuchaban. Jacob trataba de pegarle a Edward con sus patas peludas, pero él esquivaba todos sus golpes con facilidad. cuando Jacob se distrajo por una milésima de segundo, Edward le pegó un golpe certero en el pecho. haciendo que Jacob gimiera de dolor y se retorciera un poco._

_Miré a los demás que no lo ayudaban, solo miraban la pelea, quietos, tranquilos, como si eso para ellos fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero no lo era. Era como si Jacob quisiera pelear solo, sin ayuda, lo que agradecía y al mismo tiempo me horrorizaba._

_En un intento más por parar de peligrosa pelea, me puse entre medio de ellos dos, justo en el momento en que Jacob le mandaba un zarpazo a Edward, el cual, por haberme metido entre ellos, me llegó a mi en el rostro. El dolor fue totalmente físico como sentimental._

_Después de eso no recordaba nada, hasta que desperté en el hospital, conectada a un montón de tubos y Edward a un lado esperando que despertara. Al verlo, sonreí, pero un dolor me recorrió mi mejilla, cuando puse mi mano en donde provenía el dolor, sentí como una marca que se hundía en mi rostro, me sobresalte asusta._

_—No, no te muevas —dijo Edward mientras me recostaba con suavidad—, no te tienes que mover o se abrirá tú herida._

_—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunté con un hilo de voz._

_Edward negó con la cabeza como si estuviera inseguro de si decirme o no. Hasta que por fin hablo._

_—Cuando te has interpuesto entre nosotros... —respiró hondo, como si fuera necesario para él— el chucho te ha hecho una herida, pero no fue su intención. Está arrepentido, Bella. Quiere hablar contigo, esta esperando afuera, porque yo no le deje que entrara —lo pensé un rato._

_—No, no quiero verlo, dile que no estoy enojada por la herida, pero me duele que me haya dejado. Por favor Edward, no creo poder resistir si entra por esa puerta —él asintió y al rato salio por la puerta._

_Yo me dormí al rato._

_Me desperté cuando Charlie me vino a visitar, estaba preocupado y me preguntó como me hice esta nueva herida._

_Solo pude responderle que fue por mi torpeza._

Edward recorrió con sus gélidos dedos mi cicatriz, las miró con dolor y luego las beso, como si él fuera el culpable de lo que me pasaba. No me gusto que se hiciera sufrir por algo que cometí con mi propia cuenta.

—No me gusta que te hagas sufrir —dije triste.

Edward se acerco a mi oído.

—Te juro que lo odio, jamás se volverá a acercas a ti si lo deseas, solo tienes que pedírmelo —sonreí por sus palabras, pero eso no iba a poder ser posible, mi vida se había venido abajo.

Solo si él volvía podría salir de ella.

—Suena tentador... Pero sabes que no puedo pedirte eso —la herida de mi pecho se abrió más. No las pude contener. Lloré de nuevo—. Me odio, me odio por no poder amarte y amarlo a él, pero no puedo cambiarlo... lo amo demasiado —no me respondió, por unos segundos.

—No llores, Bella, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, ni menos por alguien que no lo merece. Debes olvidarlo.

—No puedo.

—Inténtalo —propuso.

No le respondí, así que entre lágrimas y más lágrimas me pude quedar dormida en su pecho.

* * *

El sol se había ocultado hace un buen rato.

Suspiré, triste.

Había pasado un año desde que la herí de esa forma y todavía no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza_ ¡Maldita imprimación!_ Si, mi vida era un infierno, nadie de la manada entiende como he podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ella, pero lo que no saben es que yo si la veo todos los días, y como cada uno, ella duerme en los brazos del chupasangre, que me ha pedido varias veces que me vaya.

_Imposible._

No podía pasar un día sin verla, todos mis pensamientos estaban solo para ella.

Pero cada ves que la miraba, un dolor me recorría el pecho, ver esa horrorosa cicatriz en su cara me hacia que me acordara el día en que no me pude controlar, pero ese sanguijuela se lo busco.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa lobito? —preguntó Leah sentándose a mi lado mientras sonreía. Habíamos cambiado papeles, ahora yo era el amargado y ella era la que tenía a su imprimación a su lado.

Feliz de la vida, me estorbaba esa felicidad.

—Qué te importa —respondí sin ganas. Mi amargura le afectaba a todos cuando entrábamos en fase, lo que se había vuelto menos común desde hace unos meses, después de matar a esa sanguijuela pelirroja que se nos fue tan difícil atrapar.

Pero no se pudo resistir a la sangre humana que dejamos en nuestro territorio.

—Ay, lo siento, no sabía que preguntar fuera una condena a muerte —repuso Leah con una sonrisa una mas grande que la anterior.

El hecho de que se haya imprimado del extranjero que vino a la Push el año pasado había cambiado todo entre ella Sam y Emily, las chicas se la pasaban más tiempo juntas y Sam no se culpaba por haberle hecho daño. Todo estaba perfecto, por lo menos para ellos, para mi, nada tenia sentido, no tenia sentido que el sol salga el echo de que lloviera.

—No me molestes _Leah_ —gruñí. Ella solo hincó los hombros un poco y se quedo a mi lado mirando el mar a nuestros pies.

_Era incomodo._

A mí me gustaba estar solo, como todo este último año. Debería por lo menos tomar una decisión de ir a ver a Bella. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba. Que ella también digiera que me amaba, que me quería a su lado y no a ese chupasangre. Quería que fuera mía y solo mía, aun que eso sonara muy adueñado, era verdad._ La amo._

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó Leah al ver que yo no empezaría con una charla. No quería charlar, no me gustaba hablar. Mi humor de perros dejaba igual a cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino, excepto a los imprimados, y repito;

_¡Maldita imprimación!_

—Nada que te tenga que interesar —la miré—, por lo menos que yo sepa es hora de que vayas a casa de tu novio Sebastián, así que si no te importa, es mejor que te fueras —dije con ironía.

Sí, cierto era que yo antes no era tan amargado, haber alejado a Bella de mi vida me cambio en un solo día. Ahora se podría decir que era el más alejado de la manada, ya casi nadie me hablaba.

—¡_Idiota_! —bufó Leah algo molesta.

Reí, por lo menos la había hecho enojar. Pero ella no tenia la culpa de lo que me pasaba y ahí es cuando me daba un poco de culpa. Cuando se fue de mi vista, relajé todos mis músculos en tensión, los tenía así para no decirle cosas peores, ya se que nadie tiene la culpa de lo que me pasaba, pero tenía que desahogarme con alguien o algo ¿No?

Cuando su cuerpo se perdió a los lejos, me dejé llorar, de nuevo estaba aguantando todo el día esas malditas lágrimas que no mejoraban las cosas con derramarlas.

Me odio, no soy una buena persona o lo que sea que yo sea en este momento, Bella no se merecía una persona como yo, que le dejó al cicatriz en ese rostro tan perfecto.

Me odio, nunca estaré a la altura de ella como para atreverme a hablarle.

Maldito día en que la aleje de mí, dejándola llorando en las afueras de mi casa, pero era necesario, no la quería lastimar con mi lobo interior, pero aun así paso, la lastime y mi vida a sido una mierda desde eso. Nunca debía haberme acercado a ella, el amor me segó por completo.

_Maldito amor._

Pasé todo el día mirando hacia la playa, hasta que decidí por ir a verla por la ventana de su pieza, era una adicción, verla dormir toda la noche, pero seria mejor si pudiera entrar en su pieza y poder acariciarle su hermoso rostro mientras ella descansaba en mis brazos.

_Imposible._

Al poco rato estaba en frente de su ventana, ella dormía en el pecho de ese chupasangre y yo solo miraba por la ventana, la imprimación me había dejado muy tono, muy indefenso y muchas otras cosas más. Debía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarme a ella, pero no lo soy.

El chupasangre captó mi olor y me mira, me quedo petrificado, creo que es hora de irme. Me bajo del árbol de un salto, pero al llegar al suelo ya lo tengo en frente mío. Bufo. Tengo que ser más rápido que esas sanguijuelas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñí, mi humor era peor cuando olía ese tufo tan presente de él.

El olor me daba ganas de escapar, pero más de lanzarme encima de él y destrozarlo como el lobo que soy.

—Solo quería hablan contigo... Sobre Bella —respondió con su semblante frío, bueno, nada más se le podía hacer, así era él un muerto sin vida. Lo miré con odio—. ¡Puedes dejar de pensar en eso y poner atención a lo que hablo! —hablo serio.

Me miró con ojos asesinos.

—Vale, vale —respondí con la vos amarga—, ¿De qué quieres hablar sobre ella?

Se quedó callado por lo que a mí me pareció un rato infinito.

Me esta empezando a molestar, si seguía mirándome de esa forma se seguro explotaría en su cara. _Cara. Bella. Cicatriz. Dolor._ Mi semblante se demacro al pensar en el rostro de Bella con esa cicatriz en su mejilla, la que le recorría por abajo de ojo hasta el cuello. Mi cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar.

—¿Por qué la dejaste? —habló por fin al ver como me torturaba con los pensamientos que me daba mi mente.

Los que no quería borrar por miedo a olvidar al amor de mi vida.

—¿¡Acaso no viste la tremenda cicatriz que tiene en su cara? ¡Estas loco si crees que me acercaré a ella para hacerle más daño de esa forma!

—Sí, sé que la puedes dañar con tú inestabilidad, pero ella sufre más no poder verte que tener esa cosa que estará por toda su vida en su cara —respondió serio.

Sus palabras no mejoran mi estado de animo.

—La amo y quiero lo mejor para ella. Aunque esa cosa que quiera seas tú.

—Sigo pensando que estás loco.

—Puede que lo esté, pero te estoy diciendo que la amo, no quiero que sufre. Además ¡Mírate! La imprimación te he echo efecto de sobre manera, estas tan amargado como la otra loba, ni siquiera sonríes. Pero a mi no me importas tú, solo quiero que ella sonría como antes.

Lo miré de arriba para abajo, con mi ceja ligeramente alzada. Lo miraba con mi rostro mas indiferente que podía, pero en un rato todo se me vino en cima y me venció de un solo golpe. Resoplé, angustiado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que entres a su pieza y le pidas disculpas —respondió con una vos fría, si esas cosas tuvieran sentimientos pensaría que esta sufriendo—. Jacob, nosotros si sentimos.

—Qué más da —respondí sin darle la menos importancia y de un salto al árbol estaba dentro de la habitación de Bella, mi Bella. La contemple por unos momentos, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus boca estaba dibujada en una mueca de espanto, su pelo despeinado. Parecía una mujer de varios años, pero yo sabia que era mi Bella.

—Jacob —mencionó, me petrifiqué por un rato, no sabía qué hacer.

Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba dormida y me relajé un poco. Después paso algo que no me imaginé. Bella empezó a gritar en sueños, por lo que me asusté y la desperté.

—Bella, Bella, despierta, soy yo Jacob —cuando dije mi nombre se quedo callada de golpe, abrió los ojo un poco, me miró y los volvió a cerrar. Y susurró algo como: "Maldito sueño". Me reí un poco, ella pensaba que estaba soñando—, Bella, abre los ojos —su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿J... Jacob?.

—Estoy aquí mi amor, no tengas miedo —respondí con el tono más suave que pude, ya que el hecho de que ella no me aceptara me carcomía mi pecho. El daño hecho era irremediable—, Bella, abre los ojos, no es un sueño, amor.

Bella aun así no abrió los ojos.

Su mano subió por todo mi pecho, mientras la otra subía por mi brazo, como si quisiera guardar en su mente todo mi ser. Sus manos siguieron subiendo hasta toparse con mi cara, donde me tocó las mejillas. Cerré los ojos ante se tacto que me encantaba, esperando que nunca saque su mano, para mi suerte no lo hizo. Sus manos repasaban mis mejillas una y otra vez, no sabía si por fin había abierto los ojos, ya que yo solo me dejé abordar por sus caricias y estaba solo concentrado en eso. Sus manos pasaron por mis ojos y se detuvieron en mis labios, donde se quedaron quietas. Ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos y noté que los de ella aún seguían cerrados.

—Jacob... —susurró con la vos rota.

—Bella... —respondí con el mismo tono de vos, solo que mas ronca y apagada.

Tal cual como es la mía.

Su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, sentía como su aliento chocaba con el mío y de seguro ella también sentía el mío. No pude evitarlo y toqué su mano que estaba sobre mi mejilla y le di una suave beso en la palma y la dejé donde estaba antes.

Ella suspiró y una sonrisa recorrió sus labios.

A pesar de eso, mi ojos se fijaron el la cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla hasta el final de su cuello. Me acerqué al inicio de su ojo, donde empezaba su cicatriz y la besé muy delicadamente con mis labios, sus sensación en mis labios me dolió el pecho, seguí bajando por la cicatriz, hasta su cuello, pero solo besé la cicatriz, no me fui para más allá.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios cuando sintió mis labios en su cuello, mientras que yo sufría por el daño que le provoqué en su encantador rostro. Cuando no hubo más cicatriz, emprendí mi camino de regreso, hasta que llegué en la parte baja de sus ojos, donde comenzaba nuevamente y me alejé con un suspiro lastimero.

_Me estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos._

—Bella —volví a repetir—, abre los ojos, esto no es un sueño —otra vez no me hizo caso, esto me estaba matando, el que ella pensara que esto fuera solo un sueño me indicaba cuánto la había lastimado.

—Es lo que siempre dices —respondió ella con la vos aun más rota. Sus ojos se apretaron más, indicando que por nada del mundo dejaría que este sueño se le escapara de sus manos—. No quiero despertar, no me convencerás de nuevo —empezó a susurrar, todas sus palabras eran un susurro suave que escapaba de sus pálidos y hermosos labios—. Te amo.

Sus manos volvieron a mi pecho, acariciándolo por toda su extensión. Sus pequeñas y frágiles manos me hacían perder la conciencia, mi mente se quería fundir con sus caricias y abandonarme a mi cuerpo para solo estar a su lado.

Suspiré.

Una pequeña lágrima ahogó mi ojo para luego ser soltada, cayendo en el cuello de Bella, quien al parecer no la venció. Con mis labios fui a limpiarla y al momento en que toqué su piel, sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda, tomándome desprevenido. Limpié mí lágrima y cuando fui subiendo mi cabeza, me tope con sus labios muy cerca de los mío, me dolía por no poder ser capaz de acortar las distancias y besarle.

No aguanté más.

Presioné mis labios con los suyos, por un momento no los moví, sentir como sus labios inmóviles se amoldaban con los míos perfectamente era único. Por fin hice un pequeño movimientos seguido de otro, ella también acompaño con sus labios los movimientos de los míos, quedando perfectamente, como si hubiéramos esperado años por ese beso tan dulce y lleno de amor. Sin poder aguantar mis impulsos, la tomé por la cintura y la apegué más a mí, necesitaba sentirla, porque el que ella pensara que todo esto era un sueño también me estaba llegando a mí. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabeza, disminuyendo el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus labios se movían con frenesí junto a los míos que no se quedaban atrás.

—Te amo —susurré contra sus labios.

Vi como de sus ojos cerrados caían pequeñas lágrimas que me destrozaron

—No llores, por favor —dije entre sus labios. La seguía besando, nunca antes había probado esos labios, pero serían los únicos que tocaría en toda mi vida. Sus lágrimas fueron aun más incontrolables.

No se podían detener, me dolía como estaba sufriendo.

Me separé de sus labios, la miré, su cara estaba tan bonita aun con esa cicatriz tan horripilante que yo le hice. La acaricié con mis manos, temí por dañarla más, de que su piel se destruya bajo mi tacto.

En ese momento abrió los ojos y me miró con esos ojos chocolates tan hermosos como todo ella.

—Jacob... —susurró sorprendida—, ¿Eres tú?

—Si, mi vida, lo siento por haberte dejado, pensé que si estabas lejos mío estarías mejor. Pero parece que me equivoque, solo quiero... —mis palabras fueron calladas por sus labios.

Me besaba con una sonrisa, era feliz y si ella lo era yo también. La besé hasta que no pude más y en ese momento me juré nunca más volverme a separar de Bella.

* * *

_"Siempre trata de mirarle el lado bueno a las cosas, si ver por el camino de maldiciones, no creo que tengas un buen futuro... Ni presente"_

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
